Fears
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: We're all scared of something...so what are our favorite Super Sentai scared of? Halarity ensuces
1. Fears

Fears 1

Author Note: So many stories..so little time. :) Anyway, here is the first chapter of my new three-shot story. We're all afraid of something...so what are our favorite heros fears?

Time for me to make this showy! :)

_XXXXXxx _

"I'm not sure about this..." Doc shifted nervously in his seat with Luka beside him. They were outside a restront, waiting for the blind date Luka had decided to set him up with.

"Don't be such a baby," she rolled her eyes, putting her feet up on the table lazily, "if you get stuck, I'll help you out. You need to get out more, anyway. You're driving us crazy...more importantly _me_, with your nagging. I swear, you're like an old man."

"I am n-" she slugged him before he could finish, pointing the dark haired beauty walking up. Her impossibly blue eyes were kind behind thick eyelashes, and her red high heels clicked on the pavement as she sat daintly in a seat.

"Hello," she gave them a perfect white smile, smoothing down her brown knee long skirt, "I am Samantha. Well met. Are you Don Doigler?"

He instantly froze up and felt like his throat was cut off. He couldn't talk to her girls...at all. Well, at least he knew them well. Not dating, though. Nobody knew it...but he was scared of girls.

"Just say hi," Luka hissed lowly into his ear.

"...hi," he squeaked, and she grabbed his wrist, waving it weakly and face palming. This wasn't starting off well.

"So, Don," Samantha looked patient enough, "what your intre-"

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Doc was suddenly shaking his friend's shoulder, who slugged him and rolled her eyes.

"You give chicken a new meaning," she mumbled as he ran off before looking at Samantha, "so...want to get some pizza?"

"I have to be at that place..." she rose quickly, rushing out.

XXXXXXX

"_That _was an epic fail," Gokai Yellow flopped back on the couch, rolling her eyes once again and propping her feet on the intable, "you can come on now, ya' weenie."

"I can't help it that I'm..." he stopped himself as he rose out the cabinet, binting his tongue and starting to the kitchen, "hey, can you get some supplies out of the closet?"

"But I just got comfortable..." she whined, and he sighed, frustrated with her laziness.

"I just need a box with some pans in it," he went into the kitchen with that, and she groaned loudly so he could hear before hefting herself up.

"Ahim!" she called to the former princess, "help me get the box!"

"Yes, Luka-san," she nodded eagerly, rising quickly and scurring after her.

Flipping on the switch, Gokai Yellow went in first, turning in the space to find the box. Ahim slipped in, only being able to because she was small, and tried to get past her. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and when the older girl tried to open it, she couldn't grasp it. Her eyes went wide, and she felt her knees cave.

"Luka-san?" the younger girl dropped to her sister figure's level, who was now in a ball, rocking, "are you alright?"

"Ahim..." she whimpered mournfully, "open the door..."

She's never admit it, but the tomboyish girl was claustrphobic...bad. The room seemed to get smaller with every shaky breath she took, and Gokai Pink rested her hand on her head gently.

"It's okay, Luka-san," she promised, "one moment." When she heard the doorknob click, the older Pirates darted out, gasping in the fresh air.

"I can BREATHE!" she heaved, falling to her knees.

XXXXXX

"What's the hurry?" Ahim panted a tiny bit as she struggled to keep up with Marvelous about a hour later. He was moving quickly down the street, tossing in food the basket carelessly.

"This is FOOD. Ahim," he barely looked at her, "this is MEANT to be a hurry." She smiled a little and tried to keep up with her Captain, stumbling a bit.

When she tripped, she felt a strong arm around her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was holding onto Marvelous' neck for all her worth tightly as he carried her through the market.

"You were being too slow," he smirked his famous smirk, and she could only smile.

"About time!" a blast made both of them going flying into the fruit stand, "I finally located you wanted pirates!"

"Of course..." Ahim mumbled, struggling to free her dress from the apples, "this is horrible timing."

"Who do you think you are?" Gokai Red growled, "trying to ruin our diner, huh? That's unforgivable."

"I am Tinanazaz," he spun on his scaly heel, grinning with no teeth, "and you're going to get me all the time in the world...in CASH!" The Pirate Captain moved quickly, rolling out of the way of a yellow-blue blast and freeing Ahim quickly.

"Gokai Change!" the leader was quickly heading into battle, "let's get rough."

"Sure," the Scormin purred, shooting wildly at him. When he easily dodged them, the evil monster extended long, scaly, dirty claws and tried that approach first.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he yelped when one claw cut open the back of his jacket, penetrating the skin deeply, "you little..." He screamed as his stomach was gotten, and when he doubled over, the Scormin twisted his ankle and threw him mercilessly into a mailbox.

"Marvelous-san!" Gokai Pink transformed as tried to rush to his aid, but when she got hit with a beam, she froze in place, unable to move, "yikes!"

"I guess I'll turn you in first," he chuckled, "your clock has run out." But before he could fire out of his wrists, he yelped as four bullets hit at full force into his back.

"You let her go!" Luka jumped up with Joe, and the two of them slashed him across the front as Doc and Gai shot him in the back.

"Are you alright, Ahim-san?" Gai questioned worridedley as the others battled. She nodded and finally managed to move her feet to her fallen captain.

"Marvelous-san!"

**15 minutes later... **

Gokai Pink was trying _really _hard not to hurl. Her leader and friend was all bloody and weak, cut all over his body and moaning in obvious pain. She slowly took his jacket in her fingers and pulled it off, closing her eyes and daring herself to open them. She snapped them shut, biting her lower lip and clutching her reversing stomach.

"Are you okay?" his voice made her force them back open and focus on his midnight eyes.

"How can you say that?" she mumured, praying her face wasn't white, "you're hurt badly..."

"Hm...that doesn't look healthy," Gokai Red commented as he stared at his reflection in the mirror to his back, "and that's gross...wow, that's so bloody..." He stared at his other two wounds, and she choked a little.

Being a Pirate made her biggest fear difficult to hide, that was for sure. She was petified of massive blood loss, and to see this man she adored so much with so much blood gushing out of three fresh wounds...and she was alone on the Gokai Gallen.

"Can ya help a guy out?" the Captain inquired, and she nodded very weakly and wetted a rag. When she started to clean the wounds, though, she promptly fell out of her seat.

XXXXXXX

"I didn't do ANYTHING TO HER!" Marvelous and Luka was busy arguing as usaul, and Joe sighed. He was so tired of this all...after that Scormin that had ran away, he just wasn't in the mood.

"I wish that could just shut..." he mumured to himself, and that's when a equally annoying voice called to him.

"Joe-san!" Gai scrambled beside the older male's side, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." suddenly, Gokai Blue froze, making him crash into him.

"Joe-san?" he tapped his shoulder, and, very slowly, Joe turned around on his heel and started walking away.

Gokai Silver looked were his friend had been staring earlier and gasped. It was the most adorable Yorkie Terrior puppy you ever saw with a big pink bow in it's coco-carmel fur, big black eyes and a little wagging tail. He scooped down and started to give it some attention, which she loved. Joe, on the other hand, was striding away quickly with his eyes closed and heart pounding.

"Just keep walking..." the ship was in view again now, "just keep walking..."

"Look, Joe-san!" suddenly, the dog was in his face with Gai speaking, "she's friendly!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Gokai Blue screamed, running away, unable to contain his fear for dogs any longer.

XXXXXXX

"What," Marvelous looked down at the bug crawling across the armrest of his chair, "is that?"

"That is a spider, Marvelous-san," Ahim replied, having recovered from her moment of dizziness. Just as he was about to question that, he'd seen the bug.

"What does it...do?" he raised an eyebrow at it.

"It eats other bugs," Luka replied lazily from the couch, "and catchs them in its own web that it makes itself. Then it eats the web...I even heard of one that ate a man's finger one time."

The Captain's face paled a bit, "Sick..." He strode quickly to his own quaters and kicked the door shut beside him.

"Why did you say that?" the former princess blinked at her sister figure, "I doubt that this happened."

"I didn't," she smirked, "I'm getting him for back for whatever he did to you."

"He did nothing," she rose quickly and scurried to his door, opening it slowly. He was nowhere to be found, and she finally saw the edge of his red coat...under the bed, "Marvelous-san? Why are you under the bed?"

"No paticular reason..." his voice was muffled.

"Then can you come out?"

"...No thanks, I'm good,"

She bit her lower lip and pondered how to get him back out, "You know...I have heard dark, closed spaces are favorite nesting places for spiders..."

There was a minute of shocked, still silence as he realized what she was implying.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, bolting out from under the bed and accidently right into her, "oops..." His face matched his suit color.

"It is alright, Marvelous-san," she promised, straightening his coat and pushing him gently onto his bed edge, "what is the matter?"

"Nothing..." he strode off quickly, and she scurried after him.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhh..." Luka admired the new ring she'd gotten earlier. It was said to glow in the dark, and she was eager to try it out.

When she switched out the light, the crew that was in the main room didn't think to much of it. Except for one.

"Whoah..." Gai stumbled over a chair, "who turned off the sun?"

"Man..." Luka whined, "it doesn't glow!"

"Luka-san?" he called blindly, groping wildly, "where are you?" When a firm hand that could only be hers gripped his shoulder, he immdeiatley clung to her leg.

"Gai!" she hollered in protest, kicking.

"Turn the lights back on..." he moaned, and she slugged him hard and did that.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, and he looked near tears as he scrambled to the crows nest. Joe only faced palmed before going back to fingering his neck where an old bruise was from the electric collar he'd had on long ago.

Author Note: Hmmmmm...hint hint wink wink. :) Chapter 2 is coming soon to an internet near you...if you review! :)


	2. Confession

Fears 2

Doc was looking at his feet as he swung them, hands in his lap, sitting alone on the bench. Suddenly, he felt someone's arm around him, and he was much surprised to find out it was Luka. She smiled at him a little, giving his shoulders a squeeze and leaning back on her hands.

"So...what was that earlier?" she inquired, and he shook his head, like _Nothing. _

"More importantly...what was that with YOU?" he inquired, and she repeated his action.

"You first," she commanded, and he looked down, face flushing a bit.

"Nothing...I mean..." he was obviously embarrassed, "I...just am...shy."

"Okay, now what was it really?"

"I'm scared of girls, alright?" he almost shouted, and his hands flew over his mouth when she raised her eyebrows, "I mean...I just can't talk to them if I don't know them..." He spoke softly, face matching Marvelous' suit.

"Scared of girls?" she gave him a teasing, "I never would've guessed that." He ducked his head, obviously embarrassed, and she gave a gentle punch in the arm, "Don't worry bout it. I can help you fix that."

"Y-you can?" his eyes flickered up, and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"In case you've forgotten," she smirked, "_I'm_ a girl."

"Of course I didn't forget..." he then raised a eyebrow, "so what was that with you and the closet?"

"Doesn't matter," she grabbed his shoulder, effertlessly getting him off the bench, "come on."

"No," he managed, and when she let go and tunred around, he forced out, "I can't...help you...if I don't know...what's wrong."

"Good point, but there's nothing wrong," she reached again for his shoulder, but he withdrawed.

"Please, Luka?" his childlike face was pleading with her, "let me help you. We're a team...we've got to rely on each other sometimes. We help each other out, y' know...you're always helping me...now it's my turn."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes a little, "I'm kinda claushtraphobic. No biggie."

"Look," he grasped her hand, "it's a biggie to me."

XXXXXXXX

"Why'd you freak out because of the dog?" Gai's voice about made Joe jump out of his skin.

"I didn't freak out because of a stupid dog..." he pulled his collar over the bruise, but the younger male saw it first.

"I remember now...with the collar!" he sounded proud of his breakthrough, "you're scared of-"

"SHUT UP!" he slapped his hand over his mouth...or, more like, slapped him across the mouth.

"OW!" he protested loudly before lowering the volume of his voice, "look, dude. We're all afraid of something...I'm scared of the dark."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he protested, looking away from his gaze. Gokai Silver just nodded and put a understanding hand on his shoulder.

"I understand," he assured, "we can get over these fears, though...together!" He gave him a eager smile, but he just shook his head.

"No," he spoke flatly, "I'm not scared of a dog."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I brought one to sleep with you at night?" the redhead raised an eyebrow, and Gokai Blue groaned loudly.

"Fine," he growled, "but when this fails...your dead."

XXXXXXXX

"Marvelous-san..." Ahim was really struggling to keep up with her Captain, "eeep!" She tripped, and, just as quick, he had caught her in his arms quickly, setting her back up and starting to stride off again.

But she grabbed his coat collar, pulling him back and turning him around with some amount of effort. He glared at her a little, but she still hauled him to a bench and pushed him to sit in it, sliding beside him.

"What is wrong, Marvelous-san?" her big eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied, turning away from her so he didn't have to look at those innocent blacks, "just leave me alone. I need to do some thinking, okay?"

"But Marvelous-san..." she was pleading, "I want to help you. Please?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" he quickly changed the topic to her, "you just completley freaked when I asked you to bandage me up."

"I..." she lowered her gaze, and he smirked and nodded, "Uh-huh."

She slowly reached over and squeezed his hands, "Look...promise you won't think of me any different when I tell you?"

"Course I won't," he squeezed back, and she nodded meekly.

"Ever since the attack on Planet Famille..." tears peered over her eyes, "I've been so afraid of massive blood loss. Being a Pirate...it makes it so hard to hide. Demo...I love doing this. It is so much fun and exciting...and I met you, as well as the others. Demo...I..." She ducked her head.

He slowly put a hand on her head, mumbling softly, "Don't cry. It's alright. Demo...you know you have to get over this. We're going to have much more bloody battles."

"Hai..." her voice trembled, "but h-how? I tried before, demo..."

"Demo nothing," he promised, "I'll help you." She looked up finally, smiling thankfully.

"Only if you tell me what is your problem," she comprimised, and he groaned.

"Spiders...they're just creepy, alright?" he finally confessed, looking down. She squeezed his hands and smiled assuringly.

"Then we can both help each other," she pulled him off the bench, "esco!"


	3. Conquer

Fears 3

"So...how do you we do this?" the blonde was visibally nervous about whatever Luka's plan was.

"Simple," she smirked, "time for some Girl Fishing. See any you like?"

"Girl Fishing?" he questioned, confusion written clearly on his face.

"It's really easy," she rolled her eyes, taking his shoulder and turning his eyes on a pretty blonde, "you look for girls who you think are cute. Then ya' go flirt with them."

"Demo..." he shifted his weight, "I don't judge girls on..."

"Just DO IT!" she jerked his head to a brunette, "how about her?"

"She's...uh...cute, I guess..." he nodded weakly, and she pushed him all but into her.

"Whoah!" the girl cried in alarm, "I'm so sorry...are you alright?" She set down her bag and steadied him, aplogizing.

"Don't worry, it was my fault," he immidetley grasped her hands, "it's alright."

"A-are you s-sure?" she looked near tears. He decided she was probably a jinx and was very embarrassed.

"Hai!" he smiled, "what's your name?"

"Lillian," she shied a little, and he led her to a table.

Ten minutes later...

"Ow..." he complained, feeling his reddening cheek. She let out a indignant squeal and stomped away, "Luka, what happened?"

"She apparently thinks being a Pirate is dirty," Gokai Yellow rolled her eyes and helped him up, taking the glass of water off his head, "ignore that. They'll be another girl who'll accept you for that."

"I guess..." he felt the forming bruise, "she has a hard slap. You see why I don't judge on looks? I think about what's on the inside."

"Back to Girl Fishing," she yanked him up now, turning his head to the girls coming out of the mall.

Suddenly, his arms were around her. She froze in place, staring at him in utter shock. There was something she didn't like about hugs: it made you in an enclosed space. She began to squirm and try and slug him, but he was at angle where she could only struggle with growing franticness.

"Let me GO!" she demanded in his ear drum.

"I'm helping you..." he shoved her into a photo booth and yanked shut the curtain. She just fought all that harder, kicking him in the shin as he pressed her against the side of the small box.

_FLASH!_

_FLASH! _

_FLASH! _

_FLASH! _

"OOOOOOWWWW!" Gokai Green fell face-down out the box, her jumping ontop of his back and stumbling, falling right on him and breathing heavily, trembling violently and on the verge of tears.

"You….are…so…rigged," she gasped, crawling off him and rocking slowly.

"Demo…you're alright," he managed through the pain of his new bruises and where she'd kicked him, "shaken up, but you're still okay."

Slowly, she started to feel over her body. Everything was still there, nothing smashed or anything. She climbed back in the box, feeling the walls. They didn't shrink, and she could still breathe.

"Thanks, Doc," she sighed, exiting and helping up, "cominasai."

"It's alright…" he stumbled a tiny bit, "thanks to you too. Maybe…talking to girls isn't so bad. It's…kind of like talking to you."

"Right…" she beamed, but it was quickly replaced with an angry look, "wait, WHAT? Are you saying I'm not like a girl?"

"Uh…" he took this as a sign to high tail it out of there.

And good thing, too, because she was coming after him with the handle off the Photo Booth, the photos of the two in her pocket.

XXXXXX

"Just try and relax," Gai spoke to Joe, who was a stiff as board, "this is for your own good. Dogs don't want to hurt you. They're actually very sweet and loveable."

"In your eyes…" he felt the bruise again, and suddenly Gokai Silver figured out why he was so scared of dogs.

"It's because you were treated like a dog, isn't it?" he spoke softly, understanding somehow a little of the pain inside this runner.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but whatever. Maybe this is a stupid fear."

"Nothing's a stupid fear," the redhead shook his head, "I'm scared of the dark…maybe because I don't like not knowing what's out there. But whatever our reasons…we can always try and conquer them."

"Thanks, I guess," he put his eyes back on the dog park they were in front of, "remember to remind me not to kill you if this fails."

"Got it," he shuddered a little, leading him into the grass and area full of dogs of all shapes and sizes, "look, this dog's cute." Gokai Silver knelt down and scooped up a little Yorkie Terrior with long brown and black hair, her tail wagging all over the place.

She barked, and Gokai Blue jumped a bit, stomach twisting like pretzel and muscles rippling with nervousness. The younger male shifted her in his arms and reached for Joe's hand, which was stuffed in his pocket.

"Come on, just pet her," he encouraged, pulling on his wrist. Breathing shakily, he reached out and gave the dog a little pat on the head, flinching away.

The dog wagged her nail and tried to balance on Gai's wrists, attempting to reach the other man. He took a step back and promptly fell over a German Sheperd, who yelped and growled a little. Gokai Blue scrambled to his feet, the park seeming to spin.

"Joe-san?" the redhead's voice echoed in his mind as he tried to keep his breakfast down.

"Arf!" suddenly, something warm and wet was over his cheek again and again, and that brought him back.

"What the….ugh!" he fell backwards when he realized the dog had been licking his face. She yipped softly and rolled over, wagging her tail to submit.

His heart melted as the shivers continued to run up and down his body. Slowly, not looking as did so, he stroked her stomach. She barked happily and crawled up against his stomach, standing on her hind legs and propping herself up with his chest.

"See?" Gai smiled at the two, "she loves you, Joe-san."

The older male noticed their wasn't a collar on her, and looked around once before scooping her up, "I think I'll keep you."

XXXXXX

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Marvelous thought as he waited for Ahim in his room. He rested his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

Suddenly, he was staring into…a lot of beady eyes. He screamed in surprise, falling back and breathing hard. He scrambled back as Ahim held back the spider, resting it in her hand. He shuddered and tried to glare.

"N-not cool," he trembled.

"Look," she held it out in front of him, and he started to scoot back, "it's not going to hurt you." Suddenly, it crawled onto his shoulder, and there was a moment of shocked, still silence from the Captain.

Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Thump! He hit the ground hard.

"Marvelous-san?" she looked to him with concern.

"I'm okay…" he rubbed the back of his head, then realized the spider was crawling across his stomach, "A-Ahim…g-get it off…." He was basically whimpering.

"Look, all you have to do is flick it off," she promised, doing that, "and it's out of your way."

He breathed shakily and allowed her to place it back on his stomach. Quickly, he flicked it off and stomped on it with his boot, squashing it completely. He stomped on it, shivering and making a face.

"Okay!" she laughed a little, putting her hands on his shoulder, "I think it's dead."

"Spiders…" she couldn't help but laugh at his shudder.

"Okay, my turn to help you," he sat on his bed and hit **Play **on his DVD player.

The next hour consisted of her seeing a movie that had a lot of blood and gore in it. She whimpered and threw up twice, and the entire time she held on tight to Marvelous, shuddering.

"That…was…awful," she was reduced to tears, "why?"

"Because," he mumbled in her ear, "no matter what you're afraid of…you can always be protected by me."

She blushed a little and reached up to kiss him, "Marvelous-san…I am no longer afraid."

Author Note: Oh….a little cliffy to end this story! Review!


	4. The EPIC epilogue

Fears 4

Author Note: I reread my last chapter..I forgot Gai! D: AHHHHH! So here is the EPIC epilogue…with GAI in here conquering his fear of the dark! :D

_XXXXXX_

"Good girl…" Joe scratched Lucy, the Yorkie he'd adopted, "very good dog."

"Arf!" she wagged her tail eagerly, nestling into his chest.

"You can't keep that mutt on the ship," Marvelous snorted, stomping on a spider quickly, "it's attracting bugs."

"She is my friend," he glared at his captain, "and you do _not _take away my friend."

Snorting again, GokaiRed turned toward Luka, who was dragging Doc into the room.

"Hakasae," she gripped his shoulders tighter and lifted him slightly off the ground, "you do realize your _dead_, right?"

"Y-yes..." he whimpered softly, and she shoved him into a closet.

"Good," smirking, she shut the door in his petrified face.

Sinking to the floor, sulking his defeat, he moaned weakly and desperatley, "Please, Luka? Lemme out!"

Smirking her victory, she told him matter-of-factily, "Say sorry."

"Cominasai!" he clasped his hands in front of his face, "you _are _like a girl! Just...a lot more cool."

Slowly, the door creaked open, and the next thing he knew, her lips were on his, "I know I am."

"H-Ha-Hai..." he collasped when she had gone to her own quaters. Gasping worridley, our favorite redhead came scrambling over.

"Dr. Don!" he started to try and help him up, and the blonde innocentlyp pushed into the closet to get him off...the _dark _closet.

"Gai-san?" the little pink princess was quite concerned when she heard a yelp from him.

"I-I'm f-fi-fine..." his body was shaking with trembles, "c-comin-cominsasai..." Lowering his head, he rushed to his own quaters.

"That's right!" Gokai Blue exclaimed to break the confused silence, "I forget...he's scared of the dark."

"Poor Gai-san..." Ahim looked longily after him, as if to comfort him, but Marvelous' jealously stopped her in her tracks.

"S'alright," he rested lazily on his knuckles, and she knew to just not go, "we'll take care of it."

XXXXXXX

"Whatcha' got their?" the sound of his captain's voice about scared Gai all but out of his skin.

"Marvelous-san?" he whirled around, holding his possesion behind his back, "what're you doing here?"

"I asked you first," he grabbed his wrist, turning her around and snatching his item, "a nightlight, huh?"

"Uh..." he quickly ducked his head to avoid eye contact, and the next thing he knew a hand was gripping his shoulder a bit too tight.

"Just relax," Gokai Red shoved him into his bed, probably intending it to be gentlier than it did.

"There is nothing in the dark you haven't seen before," Joe walked in from the hall, shining a flashlight in a dark corner to prove his point.

"So just go to sleep," Luka demanded from beside her.

"And good_night_," Doc yawned, and he shut the lights and door off/closed on the way out.

Whimpering in the pitch blackness, the Earthingly scrambled under his sheets and let his body rack with shaking. He cried softly until he heard the door creak, fearing it was Luka, Doc, or Marvelous.

"Gai-san?" he exhaled but didn't come out.

"What're you doin here?" he inquired softly, not wanting to show her his weak state.

"To help you conquer your fear of the dark," she smiled softly, feeling her way to the bed and sitting beside him, "will you please come out and lay on your stomach?"

A little fearful of what she was planning, he obeyed and held back a soft whimper when she took off his shirt gently. _She _wpuldn't hurt...so why was he scared? Maybe because he was in the dark...

Placing two fingers on the base of his base, she spoke, "Time for me to go on a treasure hunt. X marks the spot..." She traced a large 'X' on his back and tapped the center, making him squeak.

"Ahim-san..." his skin tingled in pleasure at her touch.

"Walking across the bridge..." she walked her fingers up his spin, "and turning around..." She made a loop on his lower back, and he squirmed a bit.

"T-that tickles..." he managed, smiling waterly as she squeezed his sides gently.

"A question mark..." she traced a large one on his bare back, "a tropical breeze..." He started squirming harder as she blew air on the back of his neck and down his spine, stroking his exposed sides and lifting his arms out to the side.

"Th-that r-real-really t-tickles..." he was giggling now in an innocent way, kicking slightly.

"And now..." she put one hand on his ribs and the other on his lower back, "we dig." She quietly raced her fingers up and down his ribcage, behind the neck, and all over his back.

Giggling like a school girl, he tried again to squirm free when she rolled him over to his back, "Eeeeeeep."

"And the treasure is..." she gave his exposed stomach a little poke, "is that you can always come to us if you're scared...at least you can come to me."

He giggled in that innocent, cute way again as she kissed his forehead, "Arigatio, Ahim-san."

"Not a problem," she pulled the covers over him, "goodnight."

Niether of them knew, but...Marvelous had been watching...through a glare.

XXXXXX

"Thanks for giving me a second chance," Doc smiled to Samantha the following day at lunch.

"No problem," quite honestly, she was always a sucker for timid blondes, "so, I hear you are called Hakasae?"

Luka smiled as the two conversated from a bush. He was doing great, and she didn't know it, but he was imiganing talking to _her _the entire time. Thus, she could only frown when she thought about if he'd ever figure out her feelings toward him...

XXXXXX

"Come on, keep up!" Joe absentaily called to Gai as he strode down the street. Even Lucy was keeping in stride easily.

"Joe-san..." he complained, finally just giving up, "go on, bond with your puppy." He smiled a little at the two.

"Oops!" a female yelped when she bumped into Joe, "I am sooooooooo sorry." Her dark red ringlets fell over her blush and emerld and blue eyes.

"It's alright," he helped her regain her balance, "I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Argigato...cute dog," she smiled at Lucy, then gasped, "wait...Miley?"

XXXXXX

"Here..." Ahim draped the red coat over her captain's shoulders as he stared out at the horizon from the crows nest, "you alright?"

"Sure..." he growled lowly, not looking at her.

"Please tell me?" she reached out to touch his shoulder, but he whirled around and snapped.

"Just go _home_, Princess Ahim," and he didn't even seem to care as she left the Gallen crying softly.

_XXXXXXX_

Author Note: Yes, dears. There will be a sequel...but you gotta review! :D


End file.
